


How to write a good X Reader 101

by Sona_Boobelle



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Crack, Drabble Collection, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Offensive Material, Reader-Insert, Slurs, The Reader is a triggered SJW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sona_Boobelle/pseuds/Sona_Boobelle
Summary: Pure crack, don't take this seriously and get offended.--- If you want a certain champion, comment!





	1. Ori-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Why are you reading this? Do you have some robot gril fetish?

You were always so alone, and that loneliness didn't go away even at school. You were known as that quiet kid. A LOSER. And with your crepling deprizion you cried in a corner until you felt a hand tap your shoulder. It was your teacher, Mr. Bear. "Do you want some candy to cheer up?" He asks, beginning to pull down his pants. You let out an unholy scream before running into the girl's bathrooms. You look at yourself in the mirror, and see a perfectly average face with a perfectly average body, but being the sad potato you are, you begin to cry. 

"Don't be sad." Said someone behind you, and your head whips to face them. "O-Ori-chan?!" You yell, surprised at the sight of your waifu being in here. "What are you doing here, you baka?" But you hug her anyway, pressing your wet face against her cold, hard, metal boobs. "Sh, it's okay." Orianna said, petting your hair. You start to feel better, until her metal hand travels downwards to grope at your... BUTT. 

You start feeling depressed again because your ass was flatter than Jinx's bobbies. But Ori-chan squishes your face, "SHH, you are very beautiful."

"Really?1???" You sniffle.

"Yah."

":]"

Then you both proceed to make out over a toilet, until the janitor walks in. 

The janitor whips out his mop, and you scream.


	2. Malzawhore

As the stupid nerd you were, you always loved reading, and the Library in Valoran was your favorite place to be. Having stacked 30 books in your arms, you accidentally drop one because the load was too much for you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). But then a strange and sexy man in purple clothing floated over and got the book for you. Your cheeks instantly blossom a shade of red, embarassed at this kind gesture. "Why did you help me?! I'm a strong and independent woman, you stupid white misogynist male!" The man smiled, despite your stupid bullshit. "I'm sorry ma'am, but you seemed to have a lot-"

"EXCUSE ME?! ARE YOU SAYING I AM INCAPABLE OF PICKING UP A BOOK?!?!?"

"I didn't say that."

"SO I SHOULD PICK UP THE BOOK LIKE A COMMON HOUSE WIFE?!?"

"Aight w/e, goodbye Felicia."

Then the guy left and you started to rant about stupid Shurimans and their RACIST WALL. AND THEIR RACIST SLAVE TRADE THAT ENDEDEDED MILLENIA AGO.


	3. Futanahri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAOI WARNING XD, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!! TEEHEE!! XD  
> LEMON  
> LIME  
> NSFW  
> PENIS TO PENIS LOVE

It was a warm mourning, and the thing that you noticed first was something hard pressed up against your butt. You blush, blush hard, like a rose in the summer. "O mai, wonder who that could be..." Shyly, you turn around and see... a girl with fox ears in bed next to you. Repulsed to see that this was not YAOI and GAY SMUT, you scream loudly in her ear. The hard thing between your booty and thighs twitches, and on impulse you throw the covers off the bed, to see AHRI'S GLORIOUS GRIL ANIME COCK.

You nose blud, and dye from sexyness XD a vein twitching from ur fairhead beacause OOF XD


	4. Kassadaddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof

"Oof." You say as you trip down the stairs, your skull consecutively hitting the concrete surface of the stairs multiple times and causing numeral fractures and bleeds, but you end up fine and dandy anyway because you then fell into the arms of man. A strong, sexy man. 

You look up into the eyes of your savior, and you're greeted with blazing yellow. Blazing like the fire between your legs. "Holy shit." You whisper, and the man smiles, and you think you just creamed your pants. 

And when you see his 8-pack, you just fall into a coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF.


	5. Thresh-kun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> choke choke

"Thresh-kun..." You whisper, shyly as the skeleton/wraith/dead guy animated as a ghost leans over your back. His chest is so cold, but so hot. You smack your lips together. "Yes, my deer?" Thresh-senpai says huskily, and you MOAN like an animal in heat, because you are one, A DEER. "Plox fucc me and give me good butt seCKS, I can't fight my lust!!" You say while practically crying. 

Thresh smiles, or whatever, skeletons couldn't smile you idiot. And before Thresh plunged his sweet ghoul dick inside ur horny hole, Kindred arrested you for soliciting with a dead person.


	6. Vinegar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinegar
> 
> Blak?  
> Racyast!!

It was a pleasant day in Runeterra, it was sunny out, the sun wasn't being too much of a bitch, and the birds were singing a merry tune... WAIT. What are those kids doing on your lawn?! You practically explode when you see a little girl playing with her dolls. So you stretch your neck out of your window and 10 feet to reach the little girl's proximity just in case she wouldn't hear the obnoxious screaming coming out of your mouth soon enough. "Don't play with that!" You screech, and the child looks utterly frightened. "DON'T LISTEN TO SOCIETY, GIRLS CAN PLAY WITH TRUCKS TOO!!!" You shout into her eardrums, and blood pours from her ears.

"B-But, I don't wanna! I like dolls--"

"IMPOSSIBLE!!!" You scream before dumping a car upon her body, ultimately crushing her.

"What's poppin' my nigga." Said a very short cat in purple as he wanders across your lawn. Your eyes bulge out of your skull as you take in his skin color. BLAK. You wheeze as he shakes your hand in greeting. 

"RAPE!!" You scream loudly, and the police sirens come in a second, because you are a WAHMEN, and is very sensitive... very fragile... very full of bullshit. "Oh no my nigga." Said Veigar as he is then carted away. And as he leaves, you are very happy that the BLAK cat is taken away, but then you GASP.

Because HE LEFT CHEETOS in his wake, and you hungrily gobble them off from the ground. And a few hours later, you die from space aids because those cheetos were stashed in a condom.

The end.


End file.
